


And their laughter echoed through the halls

by ThatsMyJam (PaulAtreDeezNuts)



Series: Tumblr Shitposts [5]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulAtreDeezNuts/pseuds/ThatsMyJam
Summary: Based on a tumblr ask prompt "I bet that I can make you scream my name" and all that came to mind was cute silliness instead of something steamier





	And their laughter echoed through the halls

"I bet that I can make you scream my name," Elizabeth cooed alluringly from the bed.

From his station in front of the mirror, where he was adjusting his collar so that it sat _just so_ Fitzwilliam Darcy raised a single eyebrow. He made eye contact with his charming, somewhat rambunctious wife through the glass. Her dark hair was tumbled about her shoulders and her legs were tangled in soft sheets. She made him want to do _something_ but screaming wasn't it.

"My darling Mrs. Darcy," he said, turning from his toilet, "we are both aware that of the two of us you have the superior voice, in both tone and volume. I am unpracticed, and unlikely to scream."

"That's why I'd so like to see it," she replied, rising to her knees and pulling her shift up from where it had slipped from her shoulder. "I'm quite an encouraging teacher, you know."

"You do encourage me in rather a lot of unexpected behavior, I know that," Darcy said as he gathered his gloves and fixed his waistcoat in precisely its proper place. "Unfortunately I can't put off a visit to my aunt any longer, especially as she's visiting the Duke in Blenheim - she'll send the Collinses down to check on us if I put it off again. And while I know you'd love to see Charlotte I seem to recall that you've put your lovely voice on pointed display when telling me that Mr. Collins is never to darken our doorstep again."

"You'll be home soon, though, won't you?"

"Nothing could keep me from you. I'll be back by noon tomorrow."

"I'll be counting the hours," she said with an arch smile. She rose from the bed and wrapped her arms around him, bestowing upon him a kiss so rousing and enveloping that he never noticed how much it had disarranged his collar until his frowning aunt called attention to it at teatime.

***

Lady Catherine was as Lady Catherine always was and Darcy was relieved to wave goodbye to the Duke from the window of his carriage and turn his back on the lot of them just after breakfast. He had things near to home to concern him, from the building of a little dam that the rector was undertaking to the charity fund he managed with the town doctor. He hated to be taken away from home and his duties, and he hated to be away from his sister nearly as much as he hated to be away from his wife.

The carriage clattered to a halt soon, though, and he alighted before anyone could offer to open his door or take his coat. He felt more alive with each step up the stairs and into the heart of Pemberly as he sought out the objects of his affection.

He heard Georgiana's bell-like laugh and knew she must be with Elizabeth, who drew out smiles and sweetness from his sister with no effort or artifice. Elizabeth truly had been a miracle for Georgiana, whose fear Darcy had once worried would spoil her chances. She was now a charming and confident young woman, graceful and sure of herself and sure of what she deserved. Darcy would always be grateful to his wife for the kindness and sensibility with which she drew Georgiana ever more into the world.

" - and then what do you think but that he proposed!" He heard his wife say, and suddenly felt much less warm to the infernal woman.

"No! After saying such things about your dear sisters? Perhaps the younger ones were a bit foolish but Jane is an angel!"

"Yes, even after all of that! And do you know what happened the next day?"

"Elizabeth!" Darcy shouted as he charged through the sitting room door "I hardly think -"

But he was stopped in his tracks as his sister and wife dissolved into laughter at the sight of him.

"I told you I'd teach you to scream," Elizabeth said, failing to keep a wide smile off her face.

"Besides, I've heard the story a hundred times," Georgiana said as her brother sputtered.

"Oh you have, have you?" Darcy said as he assumed a slight crouch and that was all it took - the women were off like a shot and Darcy chased them through the house, catching Elizabeth and teasing loose her hair before Georgiana stole his handkerchief and darted away, starting the chase anew. The frown he'd frozen into on his visit melted away and left no traces as he sported through his happy home, playing with his sister like the child he never got to be and adoring his wife who was clever enough to trick him into being so full of joy he sometimes thought he might burst.


End file.
